


Glasses

by Lulu_Horan



Series: 50 Shades of Gay [9]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Smut, Bullying, Gay Sex, M/M, Nerd Zayn, Niall is a bully, PWP, Rimming, Tutoring, harry and louis are just...there, its really stupid, liam is sweet, nerd, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:23:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lulu_Horan/pseuds/Lulu_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall bullies Zayn in school, but he secretly loves his glasses.</p><p>That's it.</p><p>Don't read it, it's really bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glasses

**Author's Note:**

> Turn away from the bad porn while you have a chance.

"Watch where you're going, nerd!" Niall yelled, gripping Zayn's collar as he cowered underneath him.

"I'm s-sorry, I didn't see you."

"Oh, what, don't your big nerd glasses work?"

"Th-They work, I j-just...um..."

"You just what, punk?" Niall was practically growling, and Zayn only whimpered in response. "So now you're not going to answer me?" Behind him, Louis and Harry cracked their knuckles.

"I'm sorry," Zayn mumbled again.

"Whatever, fag. Next time, you better move when you see me coming!" Niall dropped him on the floor and continued down the hall, Louis and Harry right behind him.

Zayn sighed, picking up his books and going to his locker, wondering why the blonde chose to pick on him.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

He looked up into warm brown eyes. "Hey, Liam. Just wondering why Niall's so mean to me." He sighed again, retrieving books for his next class.

"Because he's a jerk." Li rolled his eyes.

"I wish I didn't have maths with him next."

"I gotta get to science, but don't let the bullies get you down, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, thanks, Li." They shared a quick hug before his friend retreated. He closed his locker and started toward the stairwell, not noticing the blue eyes watching him from down the hall.

"Niall, are you sure you don't like him?" Harry asked, watching the jealousy in the shorter boy's face.

"Like who? That nerd? As if!" 

Harry and Louis rolled their eyes at each other. "Ni, you know we don't care. And we know that you like him, so just talk to him already!"

He looked at his friends. "You don't care that I'm gay?"

"Niall, the heart wants what it wants," Louis said softly. "We can't help that. Now go get your man!"

"But...I've been so mean to him!"

"You have maths with him next, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Ask him over your house to tutor you and..." Harry winked. 

"You really think that'll work?"

"You don't know unless you try! Now go!"

Niall nodded and followed the dark-haired boy to class. He sent glances toward Zayn the entire period, unable to concentrate. After class, Zayn took his time packing, as did Niall, watching him.

The Arab rubbed his eyes. He really didn't want to go to his last class, but he'd never ditched and he wasn't about to start.

"Zayn!"

He scrambled against the wall at the familiar voice. "I'm sorry," he muttered automatically.

"No, no. Um..." Niall scratched his head, feeling awkward. "I need tutoring. For maths."

"Oh...why don't you just ask the teacher then? I mean, you hate me."

Niall stared at him. "I don't hate you. And besides, I don't understand half of what the teacher says."

Zayn sighed. "But there are other kids in the class you can ask. Why me?"

Niall pushed his hands on either side of his head, trapping the older boy. "Do you not want to do it, Zayn?" Hazel met blue eyes, and he shivered at the closeness of the bully. "Is it me? Do I intimidate you?" He froze as Niall leaned in to whisper in his ear. "Or is it something else?"

"Uh-um...I...I don't know what you mean..."

Niall smirked at his stuttering. "Wait for me outside after school." He turned and began walking away.

"B-But I have plans!"

"Cancel them."

Zayn sighed, heading to history and wondering what kind of torture he'd be put through.

~*~*~*~*~

Zayn walked outside, trembling at the thought of spending time outside of school with the boy who caused him so much pain. He sighed in relief when there was no sight of the blonde, and began to walk home. He'd gotten two blocks when a red sportscar pulled up next to him and the passenger door was pushed open. He looked inside to see an angry Irishman.

"I told you to wait for me," Niall said, his voice dangerously low.

Zayn gulped and got into the car. "Sorry."

Niall only growled and began driving again. "When I tell you to do something, you do it."

"Sorry," he mumbled again. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he looked out of the window to see a foreign part of town. "Um...where are we going?"

"We're going to my house." His voice was softer, so Zayn assumed he wasn't angry anymore. It was his answer that made him freeze.

"Y-Your house?"

Niall glanced at him, before laughing bitterly. "Calm down, Z, I'm not going to murder you."

He relaxed at the nickname. "Alright."

After a few minutes, they pulled into an empty driveway. Zayn tried not to stare at the huge, luxurious red brick house in front of him.

"Going to sit there all day?" 

He looked over to see Niall halfway out of the driver's side door, an amused look on his face. "N-No, sorry, I umm..."

"Just come on." He climbed out of the car, following the blonde into the house. "Here's the living area. Sit, relax, get comfortable."

Zayn obediantly sank into the soft couch, dropping his heavy bag onto the floor. "Wow. Your sofa is really comfy."

Niall snorted, rolling his eyes. "Something to eat or drink?"

"Um...a cup of tea is fine, thanks."

"Sugar and milk?" he called from the kitchen.

"Two lumps of sugar, no milk." Zayn pulled the necessary books from his bag, trying hard not to feel nervous. It's just a bit of tutoring, nothing he hasn't done before.

Niall returned a few minutes later with the drinks, setting them on the coffee table. "No, no, we'll get to that in a minute," he said as Zayn opened the textbook. "Let's just talk first."

"Oh...okay," he said nervously, putting the book down and picking up his cup. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I um...want to apologize..."

"For...?" 

"For being so mean to you."

"Oh." Zayn wasn't expecting that at all. "Why did you do it?"

Niall sipped his tea, avoiding the question. "So...Louis' having a party on Saturday. Come with?"

"Um...alright, I guess..." The raven-haired boy was still confused.

"Right, now about this math rubbish..."

Zayn proceeded to explain in detail the quadratic formula. It took a while, but Niall finally caught on, completing the last problem of the homework without any help, his tutor watching proudly.

"I did it!" Niall exclaimed as he finished. "Is it right?"

Zayn looked it over quickly. "It is! You'll ace the test!"

"Yes!" Niall pulled him into a victory hug. The older boy hugged back, sharing his excitement. "I did it!" He pulled back a little and pressed his lips to Zayn's, who jumped back in surprise. Hazel stared into blue eyes. "What?"

"Uh...you just kissed me."

"Yeah..."

"Why?"

Niall sighed, sitting on the couch and patting the space next to him. Zayn complied, reluctantly. "I've fancied you for a long time."

"What?" Z couldn't believe his ears. "What do you mean?"

"I mean, that I like you. A lot."

"Oh." He blushed and stared awkwardly at the floor. "I like you too."

"Really?" Niall's heart was pounding in his chest. "Then can I...I mean...can we...do you want to snog?"

"Um...alright, I guess." Zayn was nervous, extremely so, but also excited. He'd never done anything like this before. Niall leaned in almost painfully slow, hesitating before finally kissing him. It started off slow and sweet, but quickly turned heated. 

Niall straddled Zayn, pressing their lips together almost desperately, licking his bottom lip. Zayn opened his mouth, letting the younger boy dominate the kiss. The Irishman tried to control himself, but fuck, he waited too long for this moment and Zayn's lips were sweet, so fucking sweet. He couldn't help rutting his hips against the older boys, his length slowly hardening.

"N-Niall," Zayn moaned, and Ni thought it was the most beautiful sound as he kissed and nibbled the tan neck, rocking his hips faster. Z pushed Ni's shirt up, running his hands over the hard abs.

"If you want my shirt off, why didn't you just say so?" The blonde pulled his shirt off before attacking Zayn's lips, bruising them with his own. "I want you," he panted. "So fucking bad."

"Then have me."

Niall grinned. "Don't have to ask me twice. Let's go to my room, yeah?" He got up and stumbled to his bedroom, dragging the older boy with him. Locking the door behind him, he pushed Zayn down on the king-sized bed, ripping his clothes off. "So fucking hot."

Zayn blushed as the blonde studied his boxer-clad body. "Um...thanks." He pulled his glasses off, but Niall stopped him. 

"No, leave them on. I like them." Z pushed them back on and Niall growled, attacking his skin with kisses and lovebites. "You're...so...perfect," he said between kisses. Zayn moaned as Ni licked and nibbled his nipples, slipping a hand down to palm his erection.

"F-Fuck, Niall," he gasped, arching his back. Ni smirked, palming him faster. "Please, Niall...mmph..."

"Please what?"

"More!" he begged desperately, rocking his hips to meet Niall's hand. "I need more!" The blonde chuckled and removed the black material, Zayn's cock springing free. Ni pushed Z's legs apart, licking and nipping at his inner thighs. "Niaaaaall, pleeeease...fuck...stop teasing..."

Niall gave into the pleading, sucking at Zayn's balls, making him whimper. Niall fondled them a while longer before licking from root to tip of Zayn's dick. Grabbing hold of the base, he sucked the head into his mouth, his tongue teasing the tip.

"Fuuuuck!" Zayn screamed, thrusting into his mouth. Niall pushed and held his hips down as he took more into his mouth, sucking earnestly. "Niall...nngh...feels so good..." Niall looked up, his eyes dark with lust, watching his partner as he swallowed him. "Not gonna...ah...make it..." Niall hummed around him, swallowing as Zayn came down his throat with a loud moan.

"Turn around, love." Zayn obeyed, getting on his hands and knees. "Push your legs apart. Farther."

"How's this?"

Niall pushed his plump cheeks apart, staring at the little pink hole. He licked his lips. "Beautiful." He leaned in and lapped at the tight entrance.

"O-o-ohhh fuck!" Zayn groaned, trying to crawl away. "No, no, stop."

Niall only laughed. "Where are you going?" He held tightly to the thin hips, attacking the hole with his tongue again.

Zayn squeaked, clawing at the sheets. "Feels too good," he panted.

"Mmm, tastes good too." Niall circled his tongue around the hole before plunging it in. The boy under him screamed as he was tongue-fucked, waves of pleasure pulsing straight to his cock.

"Niall!" he shrieked as the blonde started sucking at the hole, turning the Bradford boy into a whining mess, moaning incoherently until Niall pulled back, smacking his lips. "Fuck me, Ni."

Niall smirked. "Oh, I will." He stripped off his pants and boxers, grabbing a condom from the nightstand. "You want me to fuck you hard in your little hole? Make you cum like a little slut?" 

"Yes, Ni, please, I need you in me." Zayn wiggled his hips eagerly. 

Niall spat in his palm a few times, slicking his cock with saliva and lined up to Zayn's entrance. Slowly, he pushed himself in, moaning at the warmth around him. "You're so tight for me."

The raven-haired boy shifted around, trying to get comfortable. "You can move."

Niall pulled out and pushed back in slowly, setting a steady rhythm. "You feel so good," he moaned. "Better than I thought."

Zayn was still shifting, adjusting to Niall's size. "Unnh!" he groaned at a particularly hard thrust. "Oh god, do that again." Ni moved his position slightly, hitting that sensitive ball of nerves each time. "Harder!"

Niall sped up, pounding into him. "You like that? You like my cock deep inside you?"

"Ye-e-es," Zayn moaned, rocking back to meet every snap of Ni's hips. "You fuck me so good, so so good...mmm...faster," he panted.

Niall rammed into him as hard and fast as he could, squeezing the hips so tight, he was sure to leave bruises. "You feel so good, baby, so tight and wet." 

"Niall! Niall, I'm gonna cum!" He reached down to stroke himself, only for a pale hand to slap his away.

"Cum from just me fucking you."

Zayn whimpered at the orders, and despite his urgent need and yearning to jack off, he was so close that he came only a few moments later with a loud cry of his partner's name. Niall grunted at the fluttering of Zayn's walls, spilling into the condom.

He pulled out of the tan boy, who collapsed in exhaustion. Removing the condom, he tied it and chucked it into the bin near his nightstand before climbing up next to Zayn. "Are you okay?" he asked softly.

"Tired," the tan boy yawned in response, curling into himself. "You can stay here tonight if you want."

"M'kay. Gonna sleep now."

Niall chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight, love."

Zayn slipped off his glasses and laid them aside. "Night."

**Author's Note:**

> I warned you.


End file.
